Meeting
by EtherealSinger
Summary: ONESHOT. Bear and BT have one of their usual meetings, but this time things turn a little bit deeper. BearBT.


**NOTE: .hack//sign oneshot! Gasp!**

**There aren't enough BearBT stories around here. I've noticed a lot of people really don't like BT that much, though. Kinda makes me a little bit sad...**

**Oh, well. People always say that if you want stories with a certain couple, write them.**

**Which is what I'm doing.**

**I've seen almost all the episodes of .hack//sign, but forgive me of any OOCness that might go on. This is my second time writing in the .hack category, and my first try was only a drabble.**

**By the way. **_**Iie**_** means no, and **_**hai **_**means yes. Yaay Japanese!**

**--**

**Meeting**

Almost wondering whether or not to ask, her mouse hovered over 'send' before finally clicking.

_Is it possible for you to meet me tonight around 10?_

A few minutes later...

_I'll be there. Usual spot, I assume?_

The girl brushed a lock of hair back from her green eyes, smiling ever-so-slightly as her fingers lightly darted across the keyboard.

_Hai, of course. Sorry it couldn't be earlier, work is keeping me._

--

BT sighed, allowing a soft moan to escape her full, glossy lips. It had been a long day of work- especially with overtime- but it was relaxing just to be in The World.

At least she'd had a BLT (minus the lettuce) before she logged on.

And, of course, Bear was late again.

Taking her usual spot on the grassy forest floor, BT leaned against a tree and closed her emerald eyes. The man was normally late (due to work) for their meetings- which weren't exactly meetings at all anymore. Since the Tsukasa incident was over, the feelings of the characters involved had become more at ease, and BT was able to enjoy chatting with Bear again about simple things. Their conversations consisted mostly of silence, however, just the presence of the other...

She wouldn't change it for anything.

"Hey there. You're here to talk with me, not to sleep."

BT opened her eyes to see Bear standing in front of her, smirking handsomely. Returning the expression herself, the girl stood up and brushed out the skirts of her dress. "Well, if someone wasn't late all the time, we wouldn't have that problem, now would we?" Smiling, she hooked her arm through his, and they began to walk leisurely through the forest.

"I can imagine work was hard on you today," Bear stated, glancing over at the woman.

She nodded. "It's the third night of overtime I've had this week. I'm beginning to think about finding a new job."

There was silence for a few moments as Bear collected his thoughts, not precisely sure how to respond to that. Finally, he decided on a slight change of subject, still in the area of work. "Do you miss modeling?"

Stopping, BT removed her arm from his and turned to face him. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," her companion shrugged, eyebrows rising. "We don't talk much about our offline lives, so I thought it was worth a try."

The blonde placed a hand on her hip, fingers drumming against the belt. "Iie... Well... I guess I miss it. But this really isn't the time or place to converse on something like that." She walked over to a nearby tree, sitting and motioning for him to do the same. Obliging, Bear laid down beside her, pulling her to rest against his shoulder.

"I can't help but wonder about what other people do offline," he commented, absentmindedly twirling a piece of her long hair between his fingers before continuing. "I mean, The World shouldn't be someone's top priority in life, unless they're an admin or something of that sort."

"Hai. I agree," BT said, "and it's harder for some than it is for others to keep that obsession in control. But... Even I can admit that The World can get addicting at times... Especially when you have good friends in it."

_Good friends._ Bear couldn't help but wonder, was that all he ranked as? Something told him, of course not.

"Tsukasa is doing well ever since you adopted her, I assume?"

Bear nodded. "She's still a little traumatized from what's happened, as one would imagine, but I enjoy being her father."

"You're a fatherly type. Mimiru looks to you in that sense as well."

"Yes," he replied, smirking, "she's like the daughter I never wanted." BT playfully kicked her foot against his, causing him to chuckle. "No, in all honesty, I'm quite fond of Mimiru. It's like... I'm her father-figure in this world, and Tsukasa's in the real world."

"And she's like Tsukasa's sister in The World."

"Hai."

They were silent for a long stretch of time, minds wondering in their own direction. Bear still continued to play with a strand of BT's hair, probably not even realizing he was doing it anymore. She didn't particularly mind, but found it slightly odd he hadn't quit yet. Nonetheless, the girl couldn't seem to stop thinking about it, and the closeness of their bodies, and how things could possibly progress. Not that it wasn't something that _didn't_ cross her mind often; whenever they had their alone moments together, she mused about what could end up happening.

Little to her knowledge, he thought the same.

"I've been thinking about what Crim believes lately," BT mused out loud, closing her eyes, "about how he thinks reality shouldn't be brought into a game like this."

"What do you think about it?" Bear raised his eyebrows in question, interested in what answer she was going to come up with.

"Well..." She sighed, reopening her eyes to stare out in the distance. "At first, I rather disagreed, then agreed for some time, and now I'm really not decided on the matter. I can see why one would want to keep reality out, but I can also understand why someone would want to bring it in."

Bear nodded. "In my opinion, I think there should be a balance. After all, these are real people playing in The World, with lives of their own. If you're going to make friends here, you should know at least a little about a character's offline life. Besides, one can make a great friend for on and offline." He squeezed her shoulder playfully, and then silence reoccurred.

BT pondered about what Bear had said, deducing that she fully agreed with him. After all, they had formed a deep relationship simply by meeting as characters in The World- and that was the case for many others as well; Tsukasa and Subaru stood out as the best example.

"BT." Bear's deep voice broke the silence, and the blonde glanced over at him.

"Yes?"

A quiet pause filled the air before Bear spoke again, this time softer. "I should go now. It's getting late, and I have a deadline to meet soon."

She nodded, inwardly disappointed- especially at the fact that his hand had dropped from her hair. "I understand. You need your rest." Staring off into the night sky, she sighed slightly. "I'll probably stay here for a while before logging off."

"Mm." Standing, Bear gave her one last smile before the familiar gold rings enveloped him and he was gone.

Half an hour later, BT left The World for some rest of her own, mind still lingering on that feeling she got every time they met.

--

_One new mail message._

The girl clicked on the e-mail, eyebrow rising as she saw who it was from.

_If you're off work early tomorrow, we could all have dinner. My treat._

She smiled, eagerly typing her reply before collapsing into bed.

**--**

**NOTE: See? Nothing **_**too**_** fluffy. I'll see how people like this, and if they want more romace-esque BearBT stories.**

**...I do. xD**

**I must've read over this three-million times trying to add to it, heh.**


End file.
